Icons: The Martian
by abejarano12
Summary: Clark discovers that he is not the only strange visitor from another planet nor the last member of a lost civilization. This ties in with the other Icons stories so it may help to read those. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Icons: The Martian**

**Summary: **Clark discovers that he is not the only strange visitor from another planet nor the last member of a lost civilization. This ties in with the other Icons stories so it may help to read those. (Please read and Review)

**Pairing: **Lex/Lana

John Jones was looking for a place to fit in. He had tried living in other place, like the city but just when he thought that he could fit in something happened and he was forced to move on. That was what brought him to Smallville, Kansas, meteor capital of the world. John walked the main street of Smallville, taking in the site. There was the hard ware store, feed store and other small shops. The centerpiece was the old movie house called the Talon.

As he walked down the street he spotted a young girl with raven black hair got out a car with a bald headed man. John watched as the bald man hold young girl's hand. Together they walked into the coffee shop. From the way the two held hands he could see that they were in love.

John lowered his head and thought about her, the woman that he loved all those years ago and how she died in his arms. The pain she went through in her final hour alive. It was times like this when he saw others in love that the pain came flooding back.

John continued to walk down the street. John Jones was very tall for a teenage boy of nineteen, very athletic. He had brown hair and green eye that seemed to look past a person and into their soul. He was a very reserved young man, who enjoyed being by himself. Then again he had been alone for a thousand years.

As he continued down the street he notice a couple walking down the street holding a conversion. The boy was tall and handsome dressed in a blue jeans and flannel shirt, next to him was a young good-looking blond.

"Me and Bruce decided that it was better that we just stayed friends." Chloe said.

"Good, Bruce is a good guy and all but he has major issues." Clark said.

"What can I say I have a thing for guys with hero complexes." Chloe said.

"Ouch." Clark said.

It was then that Clark felt a horrible pain in his head. The pain was worst than when he was around kryptonite. It was like a thousand jagged pieces of glass was being stabbed into his brain. Across the street the same thing was happening to John. He was on his knees and writhing in pain. John ran off.

"Awww." Clark said as the pain subsided.

"Clark, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I don't know." Clark said

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

John made his way back to the hunting cabin that he was staying in. He had never had lost control of his powers like that. John Jones had the ability to probe other people's minds and see their innermost thoughts and memories.

However what he saw was the memories of a person that had powers that only someone John could have. He saw that the person had the power to move at unbelievable speeds, see thought solid objects, shoot fire from his eyes, could hear conversions happening miles away and at strength to left a 40 ton boulder.

There was something else about the things he saw. It was something that he had never seen before. A large crystal palace that was some where in the North Pole. John had seen this type of building before on a planet that no longer existed. But yet there it was in the mind of a person. John had to find who this person was.

Chloe helped Clark into the Talon. Lana and Lex saw Chloe enter with Clark and rushed over to the table.

"Clark what happened?" Lex asked.

"I don't know it's was like someone was in my mind." Clark said.

"In your mind like mind reading?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, but there was something else." Clark said.

"Like what Clark?" Lana asked.

"Thousands of bodies." Clark said.

"Whoa, that's weird." Chloe said.

"Bodies Clark?" Lex asked.

"Green bodies like aliens." Clark said.

"I'm going to take him Clark home, guys." Chloe said.

"Yeah, sure." Lana said.

"Get better Clark." Lex said.

Later Clark and Chloe were at the farm and in the loft. Clark was feeling better and trying to sort going over the visions that Clark saw.

"So you saw alien bodies?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but it was not like the kind of aliens you see on those shows." Clark said.

"Given the fact that you are a alien. Do you think that it's a memory that you have been suppressing?" Chloe said.

"I don't think so, from what I know all Kryptonians look human." Clark said

"Another alien life form perhaps?" Chloe said.

"It might be or it could be a meteor freak." Clark said.

"Who ever it is we have to find them." Chloe said.

"We"? Clark asked.

"We're a team Clark you know that." Chloe said.

"Right." Clark said.

Lex was in the study when his father walked in with the paper. He tossed it down on the desk and looked down at his son.

"I thought you were done looking for little green men, son?" Lionel asked

"It's just some nobody reporter trying to make a name for themselves." Lex said.

"Lex, you really can't afford anymore bad press son. First it was the failed buy out of Wayne Enterprises and then there was the kidnapping and now this. Really don't you care how the public sees you?" Lionel asked.

"To tell you the truth dad, I don't care. You see for the first time in my life, things are how I want them." Lex said.

"You mean your relationship with Lana Lang." Lionel said,

"Yes dad. I'm only warning you once stay out of it or else." Lex said.

"I will son, the person you should be worried about it Clark Kent." Lionel said.

"You've been warned." Lex said and then left the room. Lionel stood silently as his son walked out of the room.

If Lex had knew what Lionel had discovered about Clark. Months ago both Lex and Lionel had begun researching the work of Doctor Virgil Swann. The papers that Swann had stated that an alien for a planet that was destroyed thousands of years ago. It was believed that there could be a final member of the alien race on earth.

It took Lionel months to get the material that Lex had. After doing research and putting the pieces of the puzzle together he was able to decipher that Clark Kent was the last member of the alien race. His proof came when Lex was kidnapped last month by terrorist.

Lionel looked back at the paper; he picked it up and walked out of the study.

Lana was waiting for Lex when he walked out of the mansion. They had planned to fly to Metropolis for dinner and the opera. He smiled when he saw her, for once he had something pure in his life and he was not going to let his father ruin it for him.

"You look wonderful." Lex said.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Lana said. Then she kissed him.

"We should be going." Lex said.

"Yeah, lets." Lana said.

As the limo pulled away from the mansion Lana noticed that something was brothering Lex. She gently placed her hand on his.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lana asked.

Something my father said." Lex said.

"Was it bad?" Lana asked.

"He wants me to think that Clark might come between us." Lex said.

"Lex you know how your father is." Lana said.

"Don't worry I won't" Lex said. Then he kissed her.

John slowly recovered from his visions and started back to town. He was determend to find the person that he got his visions from. He knew however that he was going to have to break one of the rules that he had set for himself. Which was to never probe a mind unless he had permission from the person.

He was walking near the side of the road when a black car passed by him. He then heard a loud pop followed by screeching tires. He looked up to see the black car flip over three times and then come to a stop on the side of the road.

John ran toward the car to help the person that was in it. When he got near the car he smell gasoline, which meant the car was leaking fuel. He knew that he did not have much time. He quickly punched out the window of the car and pulled out the driver. John then took her to safe and then went back to the car.

It was then that the car burst into flames. John took a step back; he could feel the heat from the fire. He could also feel the fear by the other person in the car. He knew that he had to do something.

Clark and Chloe were driving down the road when they noticed the smoke coming from the accident.

"Clark what is it?" Chloe asked. Clark quickly used his telescopic vision to see what had happened.

"It looks like a accident." Clark said. He then stepped on the gas. A moment later Clark stopped the truck near the accident. Him and Chloe jumped out of the truck and ran toward the victims.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"We'll be fine, but the boy who helped us was hurt he ran into the woods." The driver of the car said.

"Chloe call for help I'm going to see if I can find this guy." Clark said.

"Sure." Chloe said then dialed for help on her cell.

Clark ran into the woods, it was not hard for him to pick up the trail of the boy he was following. Clark noticed thee smell of burnt flesh as he ran after the boy. Clark ran for about fifty more yards. Clark ran into a small clearing and noticed something green and blue lying in the grass.

He walked toward it. It was the body of a humanoid. He was about 6'8" and very muscular, he was completely bald, his skin color was green. Clark quickly remembered the vision that he had. This man looked just like that. Clark also noticed that the man's left forearm was severely burnt.

Clark heard someone coming up behind him. He saw that it was Chloe.

"Hey, Clark did t you….Whoa!" Chloe said in disbelief. "Clark is that alien?" she asked.

"Yeah and he's hurt." Clark said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well take him back to the farm. Go get the truck there's a road not far from here." Clark said.

Chloe stopped the truck near the barn and got out. Clark was in the bed of the truck with the alien. Jonathon, Martha and Lois came out of the house a moment later.

"Where have you been?" Jonathon asked. It was then that he realized what his son had brought home.

"He's hurt and he need's help." Clark said.

"What is that?" Lois asked.

"It's a alien, Lois you want to help us out." Chloe said.

"Right, I'll ask again later." Lois said.

It was hours later that John woke up. He noticed that he was in a barn; he could hear voices coming from somewhere. He could also feel the pain in his arm. He looked down at his arm and noticed that it had been tended to. He also noticed that he had changed back to his true form.

He looked toward where he heard voices. He saw an older blond headed man, an older red headed woman, a young brunette girl; he recognized the black haired farm boy and the blond haired girl.

"Uh, guys he's awake." The brunette said. The farm boy stepped forward.

"No one is going to hurt you. I'm Clark, these are my parents Jonathon and Martha, my friend Chloe and that's Lois." Clark said.

"Thank you for helping me." John said.

"What are you?" Lois asked.

"Lois!" Chloe said.

"No, it's alright. My name is Jonn Jonzz and I am the last of the Martian race." John said.

To be Countined..


	3. Chapter 3

After two hours of explain to Clark of her origins, John Jones was looking out of the loft and into the night sky. The nights on earth were spectacular compared to the ones on Mars. On mars the night sky was just a red haze. A Martian never saw the beauty of the stars.

John loved to look out at the night sky on earth he could find mars in a few moments and wish that he could be back on his home with his wife and son. He could only looked at Mars for a few minutes then pain would comeback and the memories of having to bury an entire race.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Clark walking up with two plates of food. He looked at the plate and smiled. He had grown to fond of earth food. It would never come close to what he ate on mars but it was enough.

"How's the arm?" Clark asked.

"It feels a lot better thank you." John said.

"I hope your hungry." Clark said.

"To tell you the truth it's been awhile since I've eaten." John said.

"Great, let's eat." Clark said. The two sat down at Clark's desk and began to eat. They ate for a few moments in silence.

"You were that one that read my mind?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to it never happened before. How many people know about your powers?" John asked.

"Just my parents and Chloe." Clark said.

"The blond girl?" John asked.

"Yeah, that's Chloe." Clark said.

"How did you get them?" John asked.

"I was born with them." Clark said.

"I noticed that your telescope was pointed at the Sytron galaxy." John said.

"Yeah, I 'm from the planet that use to be there it was called Krypton." Clark said.

"Your like me that last of your kind." John said.

"As far as I know I'm." Clark said.

"It must be very lonely for you." John said.

"It can be, but then again I have my friends and family. What about you?" Clark asked.

"I'm all that's left. The planet of mars has no life on it. I can't even go back there." John said.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"There was plague it killed everyone. Including my wife and son." John said.

"I'm sorry, what brought you to earth?" Clark asked.

"It was after I had buried my family. A Dr, Erdel, transported me here. When he saw me he had a heart attack and died. His death left me on earth and alone. I took the name John Jones and have been looking for a place to call me own ever since." John explained.

"You've been alone all this time?" Clark asked.

"Yes, it was lonely but I have learned to blend in when humans. What about you is this your true form?" He asked.

"As far as I know Kryptonians look like humans." Clark said.

"I should really be going now." John said.

"Why done you stay the night here?" Clark said.

"I'm not sure your parents will approve." John said.

"They have alien for son I'm sure that one more wouldn't hurt." Clark said.

The next morning Clark and John were working out in the field when Lex drove up. He pulled his car to a stop and walked over to them. Lex quickly looked over John. He had never seen him before and wondered who this person was with his friend.

"Lex, I want you to meet John Jones." Clark said.

"John, I'm Lex Luthor." Lex said shaking John's hand.

"Mr. Luthor." John said.

"You can call me Lex."

"What brings you over?" Clark asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you fro helping my maid and her baby." Lex said.

"Lex all me and Chloe did was call the police." Clark said.

"That's odd she said that she was pulled out of the car by a young man with black hair." Lex said.

"It wasn't me." Lex. It must have been…."

Before Clark could finish he heard John's voice in his head.

"_Please, Clark, don't tell him." John said._

"It must have been somebody else Lex." Clark said.

"If that's true then someone else may be moving in on your saving the day duties." Lex said.

"I'm just glad that she's alright." Clark said.

"It would have been nice to find the man that saved her." Lex said.

"What matters it that the woman and her child are safe." John said.

"Your right that really that matters. I better be going." Lex said. He shook Clark's hand and then John's it was then that Lex noticed that bandage on John's arm. He looked John in the eye and then walked away.

Lex drove off and looked in the mirror he could see John and Clark watching him go. Lex reached into his pocket and got his cell. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"James, I need you to run a check on a John Jones and I would like it in a hour." Lex said.

Clark and John watched Lex leave.

"Why didn't you want Lex to know about what you did?" Clark asked.

"I don't want to bring to much attention to myself. Besides knowing that that woman and her child are safe is reward enough." John said.

"You sound like my dad." Clark said.

:"Clark, I'm sorry that I invaded your mind again." John said.

"It's okay, but what else can you do?" Clark asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." John said.

"Okay." Clark said.

Later Clark and John headed over to the Talon. Chloe, Lana and Lois were at the counter. They walked over to them.

"Should you be working and not harassing the customer?" Clark said.

"Why aren't you cow tipping?" Lois said.

"Okay that enough out of you two." Chloe said.

"Lana, have you met John Jones?" Clark asked.

"Can, say that I have. I'm Lana Lang." Lana said.

"I'm John Jones." John said.

"I know that remember Chloe and if I were you I would do everything I can to forget Lois." Clark said.

"Your going to have to excuse them they tend to act like two year olds when they're around each other." Chloe said.

Lois and Clark both gave Chloe a dirty look.

"What can I say you two act like two kindergartens fight over the Flintstone phone." Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's more like their married." Lana said.

"Lana, I thought that we were friends." Lois said.

Chloe and Lana laughed uncontrollably, Lois and Clark glared at each other and John stood there taking in that event. He never could understand why humans like to make jokes.

Lex had returned to his office and was waiting for the report on John Jones. Lex knew that he had heard the name somewhere before but he could not remember where. Plus John must have been the man that had helped his maid. His arm was burned and the maid had said that the man that helped her had burned his arm.

James walked in a moment later and handed the file to Lex, he then turned and walked out of the room. Lex opened the file and began to read it. Instanly he was surprise at what he found. After glancing over the file he dialed Clarks number.

Clark walked in the study and found Lex sitting at his desk. When Clark entered Lex stood up and walked over to Clark.

"What's up Lex?" Clark asked.

"Clark what do you know about your new friend?" Lex asked.

"Not much Lex, why." Clark said.

"I thought that you would know more about him, Clark." Lex said.

"Lex, what is this about?" Clark asked.

"Clark I thought that you should know. Your new friend is a cop killer." Lex said. He then handed the file over to Clark. Clark took the file and opened it.

"This can't be true." Clark said.

"It is Clark, your new friend killed a cop and took his name." Lex said.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Clark could not believe what Lex was saying or showing him. However there it was in black and white. The file of Keystone City police officer John Jones, along with that was the newspaper article that stated that Jones killed in a bust gone bad and his wallet was stolen from him.

Clark looked at the photo that was with the file. It was of John Jones the policeman. The man in the photo bared almost no resemblance of the man that Clark knew. The man in the photo was older. He had green eyes and blond hair. Clark closed the folder and handed it back to Lex.

"Where did you get this?" Clark asked.

"It was the name. I knew that I had read that name before, so I did some investigating." Lex said.

"Are you positive that this is right?" Clark asked.

"Clark, John Jones was killed a month ago. Do you know how long your friend has been in town?" Lex asked.

"No, but I don't think that he would kill anyone." Clark said. Then he turned and walked out of the room as he went to find John and asked him.

John had gone back to his cabin to change and then head back to the farm to meet up with Clark. He took off the bandage that Clark's mother had put on the burn that he had suffered. The burn was healed and there was no scar. He finished getting ready and was about to leave.

"Who is the real John Jones?" Clark asked.

"You found out." John said.

"Lex found out, now I want to know did you have anything to do with his death?" Clark asked.

"Clark I had nothing to do with his death, in fact after I took his name, I choose to find the man that killed him." John said.

"Did you find him?" Clark asked.

"Not yet but I tracked him to Smallville." John said.

"Why should I believe you?" Clark asked.

"I haven't lied to you yet have I?" John said.

"Do you have a name of the man that killed Jones?" Clark asked.

"Yes, his name is Martin Smith. He's a two time loser." John said.

"Is that all you know about him?" Clark asked.

"No, but he knows the truth about me." John said.

"If were going to find him then were going to need help." Clark said.

"Who's going to help us?" John asked.

"Martin Smith that name sounds very familiar let me run a check." Chloe said. She turned to her computer and typed in the name. On the screen popped up the profile and record of Martin Smith.

"Martin Smith, been in and out of jail since he was ten, a career criminal. Is wanted for bank robbery, assault, attempted murder and is suspected in the murder of five police officers." Chloe said.

"A career criminal and cop killer." Clark said.

"Now you see why I have been after him for so long." John said.

"You've been tracking this guy?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, he needs to stand trial." John said.

"So you're a Martian Manhunter?" Chloe asked.

"You'll have to excuse her she has a habit to give people with powers nick names." Clark said.

"Really and what does she call you?" John asked.

"She's been kind to me." Clark said.

"Well I have been thinking along the lines of "Superboy". Chloe said.

"Superboy?" Clark said.

"It was just something that I was kicking around in mind head." Chloe said.

"Can you get us a address?" John asked.

"Yeah give me a minute. Here we go a M.S. Long checked into the Star bright, about a week ago." Chloe said.

"We'll start there." Clark said.

"Great give me a minute." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry Chloe but it would be too dangerous for you." John said.

"Come on let me go I can take care of myself." Chloe protested.

"John's right Chloe besides I call you if any turns up." Clark said.

"I don't like but I'll stay here." Chloe said.

Martin Smith replaced the cover to the light that was in Lionel Luthor's office. He had been able to get fake documents and get a job working at Luthor Corp. His plan was to sell the information that he had to Lionel Luthor. Smith had heard that Luthor was hooked on finding little green men. Word on the street was that he had found one on earth.

Lionel walked in a moment later. He walked to his desk and turned on his computer. He waited to it to start up then he poured himself a drink. He then returned to his desk and sat down.

"I want you out of here now." Lionel said.

"Sure thing." Smith said then he walked toward the door. When he got to the door he closed it and locked the door. He then turned around and faced Lionel who had pulled his gun.

"Who the hell are you and want to do what?" Lionel asked.

"All I want is a little help Mr. Luthor." Smith said.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" Lionel asked.

"I understand that you have thing for little green men." Smith said.

"You must be joking." Lionel said.

"I'm not Mr. Luthor I have pictures here of a alien to be on point a Martian." Smith said. He then tossed the photos on the desk. Lionel picked up the pics and looked them over. He tossed them back on the desk and looked at Smith.

"What do you want?" Lionel said.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

"How can I know for sure that what I'm seeing is the real thing?" Lionel asked.

"Let's just say that I have had close encounters of the third kind with this alien." Smith said.

"If I'm to believe you, I need more that a few grainy photos." Lionel said.

"What if I told you I could get you this alien." Smith said.

"I don't believe you." Lionel said.

"It's true, for some reason it's been after me I don't know why but I know that it was in Smallville." Smith said.

"And you can capture it?" Lionel said.

"With some help." Smith said.

Clark and Jonn walked over to the room that desk manger. The lady behind the counter smiled at the two men.

"Well Hello, Clark. How are you mother and father?" she asked.

"They're fine Mrs. Noel." Clark said.

"Good, now what can I do for you boys?" she asked.

"We are looking for someone. He checked in sometime last week." Clark said.

"Let me check." She said and then turned back to the logbook and skimmed through it. When she found the name she wrote it down a piece of paper and handed it to Clark.

"Here you go." She said

"Thanks, Mrs. Noel." Clark said as he and Jonn walked out of the office.

"Room 35." Clark said.

Clark and Jonn walked over to room 35. Clark knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

"I don't think that anyone is home." Jonn said.

"Let's find out." Clark said.

Using his x-ray vision, Clark saw that the room was empty.

"He's not in there." Clark said.

"How do you know?" Jonn asked.

"I have x-ray vision." Clark said.

"Impressive. I will open the door." Jonn said. Then like magic, Jonn's hand and forearm went through the door. Clark watched in amazement, a moment later he heard the click of the lock. Jonn then pulled his hand back through the door.

"I can make any part of my body intangible." Jonn said simply, then he opened the door.

Clark and Jonn walked into the room. It was like any normal hotel room. A bed, TV and dresser other that noting else. As Clark and Jonn looked around the room they saw nothing out of place.

"He didn't even leave a bag." Clark said.

"He must have taken it with him." Jonn said.

"We do know one thing." Clark said.

"What's that?" Jonn asked.

"He has not checked out." Clark said. Then Clark's cell began to ring. He reached into his pocket and answered.

"Hey, Chloe what's up?" Clark asked.

"Clark you and Jonn need to get her and quick. I ran background check on Smith and to put mildly he's not your average cop killer." Chloe said.

"We'll be right there." Clark said.

"Chloe has uncovered new information." Jonn said.

"Yeah, she wants us to get there as soon as possible." Clark said.

Five minutes later Clark and Jonn arrived back at the farm and were in the loft. Chloe handed Clark and Jonn Smith's wrap sheet.

"What hasn't this guy done?" Clark said.

"First off Smith is a career cop killer, in fact the guy is hired gun. He only kills cops." Chloe said.

"Why did he kill John Jones?" Clark asked.

"I can answer that question." Jonn said. "John Jones was going to be the star witness for the state against Lance Rosenberg."

"Smith was hired to kill Jones and he did the job and then you took Jones id and went for his killer." Chloe said.

"The question is why would he come here?" Clark asked.

"To expose Jonn." Chloe said.

"Smith is going to sell Jonn's secret." Clark said.

"Yeah, but to which Luthor?" Chloe asked.

"We're going to have to find out." Jonn said.

Smith and ten men stood in the warehouse that Lionel had set up for them. All the men were ex-military and all of then had spent time in jail. Lionel looked over thee men and smiled. He then walked over a table that had eleven suitcases full of money.

"Each of you will be paid fifty thousand dollars for your service all the money is non-traceable. However if you take this money you are in until it's all over. Happy hunting gentlemen." Lionel said. Then he walked away.

Lex poured himself a drink and took a sip, he welcomed the burn came with the scotch. He turned when the door opened and saw his father walk in a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy, dad?" Lex asked.

"Son, don't you have a date with Lana Lang?" Lionel asked

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Lex said.

"Still hoping that Lana with forget about Clark Kent?" Lionel asked.

"Lana and Clark are just friends. Dad, don't pry into my love life." Lex said. He then drained his glass and walked out the door. Lionel waited until Lex had left the mansion and then opened the top drawer of Lex's desk. He smiled when he saw file that read John Jones. He quickly looked over the file and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Smith, I have some information for you." Lionel said.

Clark and Jonn drove toward Jonn's cabin. They both knew that information that they had was spotty at best. Smith knew that Jonn was a alien and he was going to sell that information to one of the Luthor's , which one, Clark and Jonn had no idea.

Smith and his men were camped around Jonn's cabin. They were hoping that Jonn would return to his home, and if he did they would have the element of surprise. A few moments later they all saw a red truck pull to a stop near the front of the cabin. Smith watched as Clark and Jonn walked toward the front door.

"Now" Smith said to his men over the radio. From around the bushes and trees around Jonn's home came Smith's men. They attack Jonn and Clark. First the men tried the old fashion way with guns and knife, but they quickly found out that it was useless. The bullets and knife blades bounce and shattered against Clark and Jonn's body.

Using their powers Clark and Jonn quickly took care of most of the men. They then turned to face Smith. Smith stood in front of both men. He was not intimated by either of their powers. He had a good reason not to fear them he knew both of their weaknesses.

"Make it easy for you Jones, just come with me." Smith said.

"It's over Smith, your going to jail for your crimes." Jonn said.

"If you take an other step I promise that it will not be pretty." Smith said.

"Come with us now and you will not be hurt." Jonn said.

"Wrong." Smith. Then he reached in his coat and pulled out a gun. Clark used his super-speed to take the gun away from Smith. Suddenly Clark felt that all to familiar burning feeling in his veins, his vision blurred and he dropped in his knees. Clark looked over to Jonn

"Jonn help me." Clark begged. Jonn was at Clark's side in moment.

"Clark what's wrong?" Jonn asked.

"I'll answer that question." Smith said. "That gun is made of out of the stuff that will kill him. If you want him to live then you will come with me." Smith said.

"I will go with you if it will save his life." Jonn said.

"Put it on him boys." Smith said. The men they put a modified hand cuffs and a collar on Jonn.

"Is all this necessary?' Jonn asked.

"Of course it is." Smith said. Let's go"

"You said you would let him live?" Jonn said.

"I lied, we don't need an other alien running around." Smith said. Jonn took a threating step toward Smith. It was then that he felt a terrible heat and dropped to his knees.

"I'm not that dumb that collar will fry you if try anything stupid." Smith said.

Smith and Jonn loaded into a van and drove off. Through blurred vision Clark watched helplessly. Then he let the darkness over take him.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was starting to get worried. She had been trying to get a hold of Clark, but he had still not answered her call. She knew that Clark and Jonn hand headed back to Jonn's place before going and try to find out if Lex was behind the plan to expose Jonn.

She knew that Clark and Jonn were more that capable of taking care of themselves, but she still worried. She looked at her watch from what seemed like the tenth time in five minutes.

"Hey, where are Smallville and Jonn?" Lois asked as she walked into the loft.

"They were going to Jonn's and then to Lex's. I have been trying to get a hold of Clark but he won't answer his phone." Chloe explained.

"Chloe I'm sure that they're fine." Lois said as she tried to calm her cousin down.

"My gut is telling me that something is wrong." Chloe said.

"Let's go." Lois said.

"Right." Chloe said.

Smith and his hoods stopped the van at the front gate of STAR labs. The guard let them go and they drove to the back of the lab. A few minutes later Jonn was in a lab. Smith's men strapped him down to a bed and then they left the room. Smith reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes and then lit one up.

"So what planet are you from?" Smith asked.

"You left that boy out there to die.' Jonn said.

"He's not a boy his a alien, like you and all of you need to be studied." Smith said.

"Your afraid of us aren't you?" Jonn asked.

"Of course you could destroy us." Smith said.

"I think that Mr. Smith has been watching to many late night movies." Lionel said as he walked into the room.

"Smith you may leave us now." Lionel said.

"What are you crazy?" Smith asked.

"Your money is in your account." Lionel said.

Smith snuffed out his smoke and left the room.

"Your letting a murderer go free." Jonn said.

"What Mr. Smith has done in the past is none of my concern." Lionel said.

"What do you want with me?" Jonn asked.

"To know if are here to invade this planet or merely to study it." Lionel said.

"Invasion is impossible I'm the last of the Martians." Jonn said.

"Really, them tell me about Clark Kent." Lionel asked. Jonn only looked at Lionel and said nothing.

Chloe and Lois stopped the car near where Clark had parked the truck. As they looked around they saw the damage that had been done.

"It looks like a firefight happened here." Lois said.

"Oh God, where's Clark?" Chloe said.

"I'll check the cabin." Lois said. Then she walked into the cabin. Chloe began to look around the cabin Clark could hear Chloe and Lois walking around.

"Chloe" he called out weakly.

"Clark?" Chloe said.

"Chloe." Clark called out again.

"Clark, where are you?" She asked.

"Over here, help me?" Clark said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Over here." Clark called out. She followed his voice until she found him. He was lying next to a kryptonite shaped gun. She ran down to him. She picked up the gun and threw it as far as she could. When she turned around Clark was standing up, the effects of the kryptonite almost gone.

"What happened here? Where's Jonn?" She asked.

"When we got here we were ambushed by some guys in a van. They used fire and kryptonite to take me and Jonn out." Clark said.

"Hey there's nobody….where the hell where you Smallville?" Lois said as she saw Clark.

"I was over there…I uh," Clark stammered as he tried to think up an excuse.

"He tripped and fell and was knocked out?" Chloe said, hoping that Lois would buy the lame excuse.

"Why I'm I not surprised. Where is our green skinned friend anyways?" Lois asked.

"The guy that Jonn is after came and kidnapped him." Clark said.

"Well isn't that just great. So what's the plan?" Lois asked.

"We have to find out where they took Jonn?" Clark said.

"Do remember anything about the van?" Chloe said.

"Nothing really it was black, no markings or license plate." Clark said.

"In other words your run of the mill bad guy van." Lois said.

"Right, let's get out of here?" Chloe said.

Jonn looked over at Lionel as one of the lab techs injected him with something.

"You have know been injected with a chemical that will in a few hours start to burn through your veins and organs. Now if you just answer my question I will give to the counter agent." Lionel said.

"I know nothing of Clark Kent." Jonn said.

"Really come now are you willing to risk your life for that boy?" Lionel asked.

"He saved my life and from what I have heard yours to. You should be thanking him, not hunting him." Jonn said.

"All I want from him is the truth." Lionel said.

"The truth about what?" Jonn asked.

"The truth about who he is and where he came from." Lionel said.

Clark, Lois and Chloe were back at the loft. They were trying to formulate a plan to find Jonn.

"We know that Smith was the guy that Jonn was after but why would he try capture Jonn?" Lois asked.

"That's the real question. Smith should what to get far away from here but yet he stuck around." Chloe said.

"He wants to kill Jonn. More than that he knew that what would hurt Jonn." Clark said.

"Smith had done his homework." Lois said.

"Right, but the thing is where would he take Jonn?" Lois asked.

"To someone that knew that Jonn was an alien." Clark said.

"Not very many people knew that Jonn was an alien." Chloe said.

"Smith knew, but if he told someone who would believe him?" Lois said.

"Other than Chloe the only other two people with a obsession for little green men are the Luthors." Lois said.

"Let's go pay Lex a visit." Clark said.

"I'll go get the car." Lois said. Clark waited until he was sure that Lois had left the loft."

"Chloe I don't think that Lex had anything to do with this." Clark said.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe asked.

"Smith knew about Kryptonite." Clark said.

"How would he know?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Clark said.

Jonn could feel the heat starting to build in his body. Lionel sat next to him looking on. Jonn knew that he was running out of time. He had to trying something. He knew that Lionel would have taken every precaution to insure that if Jonn tried anything that he would be dead. Jonn knew that there was only one thing to do. He would use his teleplay to get help.

Lex and Lana sat in the study. Lex held Lana's hand and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I have to saw that I dreamed of this for a long time." Lex said.

"Really, why did you never say anything?" Lana asked.

"I never wanted to get in the way of how Clark felt about you." Lex said.

"Clark had his chances." Lana said.

"Why did you make a move with Clark." Lex asked.

"Why are we talking about Clark?" Lana asked.

"Just call it a guy want to know about his girlfriends ex." Lex said.

"That was the past. It's time to look toward the future." Lana said. She was about to kiss him when the doors opened and Clark walked in.

"What hell is this!" Lex asked.

"Someone kidnapped Jonn and I think that you know who did it." Clark said.

"You got a lot of nerve." Lex said.

"Tell me what you know Luthor." Clark said.

"Clark what's going on?" Lana asked.

"Smith attacked me and Jonn when we were at his place." Clark said.

"Clark, I swear I know nothing about this." Lex said.

"I hope your right Lex." Cark said then he turned and started to walk out of the room. Lana followed him.

"Clark, why did you do that?" Lana asked.

"I'm starting to think that Bruce was right maybe Lex isn't that person we thought he was." Clark said.

"Clark if this has anything to do with me and Lex being together." Lana said.

"Lana, the last thing on my mind right now is you and Lex." Clark said. Then he walked out of the mansion.

"So what did the cue ball know?" Lois said.

"He didn't know anything." Clark said.

"What do we do now?" Chloe said.

"We should look for Lionel Luthor." Lois said.

"He might have been the one that gave Smith the weapons." Chloe said.

"We should split up. You two go back to the motel were Smith was staying and I'll look around at Luthor Corp." Clark said.

"If we find anything we'll call you" Lois said.

"Right and Lois don't try anything stupid?" Clark said.

"Look at who you're talking to Smallville." Lois said.

Clark waited until Chloe and Lois were far enough away and then he headed toward LutherCorp.

Smith had came back to his room to collect that last of his things and get the hell out of this town. He still wonder why Luthor wanted the alien alive maybe Luthor wanted to experiment on it, find out more about it or do god knows what to it.

He checked around the room and started for the door. It was then that he noticed to women walking towards the room. He quickly pulled the gun that he had tucked in his waistband and stood near the door.

Chloe knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She gave Lois a puzzled look and then tried the knob. It was locked. Lois reached into her pocket and produced the lock picking kit that her father gave her the last time they visited.

"A lock picking kit?" Chloe asked.

"You know the General, always be prepared." Lois said as she started to work the lock. A few moments later the door was open and Chloe and Lois walked into the room. It was then that Chloe felt the barrel of the gun on the back of her head.

"One move and both of you are dead." Smith said.

At that moment Lois could only think of one word to say. "Swell"

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

"Who the hell are you two?" Smith demanded of Lois and Chloe.

"We're friends of Jonn Jonzz and we want to know what you did to him?" Chloe asked.

"You two know that he is an alien right?" Smith said.

"Yeah, we do. Now were did you take him?" Lois asked.

"Girlie you're in no positions to be asking questions." Smith said. Smith looked out the window.

"Is that your car out there?" He asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"Gimmie the keys." Smith said. Chloe reached into her purse and handed the keys over.

"Alright now let's go." He said. Lois and Chloe walked out of the room and Smith followed, his gun hidden in his pocket. The trio loaded up in the car and drove off.

Clark exited out of super-speed when he got near the main gate of Luthorcorp. He did a quick scan to make sure that the coast was clear and then he made his way to the gate. He slipped passed the guard shack and head toward the lab area of the plant, just as he did when Chloe and he were helping out Bruce Wayne. He made his way down the hall and ducked into rooms if he saw or heard anyone coming his way.

When he felt that he was far enough in to the plant he used his x-ray vision to try and find Jonn. He scanned all the rooms; in each one he saw the skeletons on people and test animals. He stopped he saw the skeletons of two men. He noticed that one of them was not entirely human. Pulling his focus back the x-ray image change to a Cat-Scan image.

He could see Jonn strapped down to a cot writhing in pain. Lionel Luther stood near the cot, watching the whole thing. He was asking Jonn a question. Clark focused his hearing and then waited for the sound waves to reach his ears.

"All this can stop if you tell me what you know about Clark Kent." Lionel said.

"I told you I know nothing." Jonn said.

"You're lying. Three months ago Clark Kent and a man dressed in black broke in here and encountered my best guards. Where the guards fired their weapons, the bullets bounce of his chest. Then one month later my son was stuck by pure energy, my son spent three days in the hospital. When Clark Kent was hit all he ended up with was a tuxedo bill. "Lionel said.

Clark could not believe it. Lionel had known about when he was in the plant and was captured and Bruce saved him. Lionel had some idea that Clark was not human. It also meant the Lionel had helped Clark and Diana with Lex was captured.

"Tell me what you know about Krypton." Lionel said.

"All I know is that the planet was destroyed years ago." Jonn said.

"I'm growing tired of this game tell me what I want to know?" Lionel said.

"I told you that I know nothing." Jonn repeated again.

"Very well." Lionel said. He then nodded to a tech who then moved the dial on a panel. Jonn could feel the heat burning through his body. He could start to feel his flesh burn.

Clark could wait any longer, he had to help Jonn. He ran toward the lab were they were keeping Jonn. He ran toward the door and pushed it off its hinges. Lionel had to duck under the flying door to avoid being hit by it. Lionel stared at Clark in amazement. Clark glared at the elder Luthor with disgust. He walked to Jonn and ripped the constrains off of Jonn and helped him up. Then they left the room and the lab.

A tech ran to Lionel's side.

"Sir should we try and stop them?" he asked.

"No, it would not do any good." Lionel said.

"Sir." The tech said.

"You heard me. Get me all the security tapes." Lionel demanded.

Clark and Jonn ran out of the lab and toward the road leading away from the lab. When they reached a safe distance from the lab, they stopped. Jonn fell to his knees and began to cough. It was then that Clark noticed the burns on Jonn's back and arms. Jonn began cough out a yellowish blood.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm having trouble breathing but I should be fine soon." Jonn said trying to reassure himself more that Clark. Clark used to check Jonn's body. He could see that Jonn had injuries to what Clark could only assume was his lungs.

"I think there is something wrong with your lungs." Clark said.

"I think that your are right. I'm having trouble breathing." Jonn said.

"Let's get you back to the farm." Clark said.

"Where is are the girls?" Jonn asked.

"They went to see if then can find Smith." Clark said.

"Now let's get on the move." Clark said.

"Clark you need to know about Lionel." Jonn said.

"We'll worry about that later." Clark said. Clark picked Jonn up and then ran toward the farm.

Jonn took a drink of the milk and a bite out of the Oreo cookie. He turned his head when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He smiled when he saw Clark walking up the stairs with four more packages of Oreos. Clark handed the cookies over and sat down.

"And I thought Lois was thee only one that could pack away Oreos like that." Clark said.

"I do feel much better. Thank you for coming after me.' Jonn said.

"I'm sure that you would have done that same for me." Clark said.

"I'm not sure that I would exposing myself to save someone. " Jonn said.

"I sure that you would." Clark said.

"You' re right." Jonn said.

" I better call Chloe and let her know what's going on." Clark said. Clark took his cell and dialed Chloe's number and waited.

"That's odd." Clark said as he waited.

"What's wrong?" Jonn asked.

"Chloe usually answers on the first ring." Clark said

"Do you think her and Lois are in trouble?" Jonn asked.

"If I know Chloe and Lois they're right in the middle of it." Clark said.

"Then let's go." Jonn said as he started to get up.

"You can't go you're still hurt." Clark said.

"I'll be fine besides your going to need my help." Jonn said.

"You might be right." Clark said.

Smith grabbed Chloe's phone and tossed it out the window.

"You're going to pay for that." Chloe said.

"You give me your phone." Smith told Lois.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Lois said. Smith pointed his gun at Lois. She quickly handed it over. It was out the window just like the Chloe's.

"Who was trying to call you?" Smith demanded.

"My boyfriend." Chloe said.

"Well I hoped that he loved you because your going to be dead soon." Smith said.

Lois and Chloe exchanged worried glances.

Clark and Jonn stopped in front of the hotel where Smith was staying. Clark and Jonn entered Smith's room and saw that it was empty.

"He must have been here already." Jonn said.

"Where are Chloe and Lois?" Clark said.

"Give me a moment." Jonn said. Jonn closed his eyes and foucs on Chloe and Lois.

"Lois, Chloe." He said in his head. He waited for a few moments.

In the car Lois and Chloe were startled by the voice in their head. They looked at one another and said nothing.

"Say nothing." Jonn said.

"Jonn we're with Smith and he going to kill us?" Chloe said.

"Where are you?" Jonn asked.

"We're heading towards Metropolis." Lois said.

"Hold on help is on the way." Jonn said.

"Did you find them?" Clark asked.

"Yes and their in danger." Jonn said.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"Follow me." Jonn said. Then they head off after Chloe and Lois.

Using their super-speed they quickly were able to catch up with the car. Jonn turned invisible and quickly grabbed the bummer of the car.

Smith, Chloe and Lois were jerked forward when Jonn grabbed the bummer. Smith looked behind him and saw Jonn standing there. Smith climbed out of the car and ran as fast as he could away from Jonn.

Smith ran to a field next to the road. He looked over his shoulder and hoped that Jonn would not be following him. He then ran into the brick wall that was Clark Kent.

Smith looked up at Clark and fired his gun emptying it. The bullets bounced off Clark. Clark grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hand. He then tapped Smith on the head, Smith was knocked out.

Ten minutes later Smith was being put in the back of a police car.

Sheriff Adams turned to Clark.

"Mr. Kent why are you always were the action is?" She asked.

"Right place at thee right time." Clark said.

"Is that a joke Mr. Kent?" she asked.

"Yes." Clark said.

"Mr. Kent if I were you I would find a different job." She said and then walked away.

"Let's get out of here." Clark said.

Jonn was in the loft he was packing the last of his things. It was time to for him to move on. Clark sat at his desk watching.

"You can stay you know. Besides we could use another hand." Clark said.

"We both know that is not possible." Jonn said.

"I know but I guess I liked having someone I can relate to." Clark said.

"I understand you and I are the last of our kind." Jonn said.

"I envy you Jonn you know about your planet and it's people. Me I know nothing about mine." Clark said.

"You will know soon enough." Jonn said.

Lana walked in a moment later. She walked over to Clark and Jonn.

"Hi guys." She said.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Jonn said and then walked out of the loft.

"Clark, you and I are friends right?" Lana said.

"What kind of question is that?" Clark said.

"Now that I'm with Lex, I think that we have grown apart." Lana said.

"As much as I don't want to admit it. Lana, Lex might not be the person we all thought he was." Clark said.

"Clark what are you talking about?" Lana asked.

"Just be careful Lana. I don't want to see you get hurt." Clark said.

"Clark one day you're going to have to make a choice to tell me the truth or lose me forever." Lana said then she walked out.

Lionel watched the last of the tapes for the lab. He took a drink of his brandy and sat back. He couldn't believe it. Clark Kent just pushed the door off it hinges. Clark Kent was something not of this world.

He took the tape from the VCR and walked to the fireplace. He looked at the tape and then tossed into the fire with the other tapes. He knew that time was running out.

Clark and Jonn stood at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to Metropolis.

"So where are you heading to now?" Clark asked.

"Really don't know yet." Jonn said.

The bus stopped and opened the door.

"Drop me a line from time to time." Clark said.

"I will." He said and then got on the bus. Clark watched as the bus drove off. Then in his mind he heard Jonn's voice.

"If you ever need me I'll be there." Jonn said.

Clark didn't know it yet but soon he would need all the help he could get.

END.


End file.
